


Way back to Dream

by Shadow_Ombre



Series: Collaboration [1]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: 梦境是现实不确切的反映，而人们只能于此相爱如初。





	Way back to Dream

他感到自己本来几乎已经死去的躯体变得轻盈。

他又来到了这场梦中，而非沉入那片血海，或者在虚幻的快感中寻求平衡。他落入一片寂静温暖的夜色，手上擎着烛台。

他看见那个不祥的巨大的黑色帐篷，想起莫斯科同样黑暗的四月，积雪刚刚开始融化，人们穿戴着厚厚的皮靴，在雪泥上留下深浅不一的鞋印。

但尽管如此，即便是在最可怖的一月，或者二月，总还有针叶林在凛冽的寒风中肃立，颜色青葱。正午不比午夜更加明亮，都是一片寒冷的灰白和墨绿；风声在控诉着背叛。

每当这时，总会有短暂的翡翠色浮现在他脑海中。温暖而快乐的夏日：从海上飘来的古老的瓶子，装着波斯的神秘毒药。没有魔鬼，没有渔夫，没有套在灵魂上的指环，没有一纸契约，没有在知识的荒原上的孤独学究。

他高声朗诵席勒的诗歌，在迸发而出的胸口鲜血中得到释放。赤色的液滴落在地毯上，悬挂着的帘幕与纱巾上，染红了四散的烟雾，沾上芳香。

那抹翡翠色，从他的脑海中转为目前的现实，越过漫长的孤寂，向他伸开双臂。

那是另一个男人，棕色的皮肤，眼睛是那抹翡翠色——并不是令他心动的翡翠色，而是“正确”的翡翠色。看到这个颜色，他会说，是的，就是这个颜色，我一直所等待的。

那双有着翡翠色眼睛的男人沉重地叹息：“你还记得吗，马赞达兰的美好时光？”

这并不是一句问话，而是某种谜语，一个暗号，一柄打开锁的钥匙，唤醒他思想中沉睡的某处，一处他以为已经死去的某处。他看着男人的脸，突然感到自己的丑陋。

丑陋并非外在体验，而是来源于内心的深切体会。一面镜子是做不了什么的，至少也需要两面，在所谓的无限中看清背部的不幸，所共同背负的毁灭。镜子，一面冰冷的、光滑的凶器，映出另一个世界。

还是，我们才是被映出的虚幻的像？在一层层自以为是的压制下探索，将谬误当作真理奉行，却连眼前的迷雾都不曾分辨。

他看着离他最远的方向，一面镜子正立在那里，映出了一处宅邸，美丽的花园，盲目的男孩。男孩同样等待着唤醒。

“你还记得吗，马赞达兰的美好时光……”他回声般重复着。

突然，他记了起来：这并不是他第一次来到这个地方，也不会是最后一次。那个男人，有着翡翠色眼睛的男人，他曾见过千万次，之后也将千万次再见到他。

他们相爱如初，在诡计与阴谋之后相爱如初。他听见有人在嘲笑，嘲笑着谁呢？

“我想起来了。”他承认，他开始嫉妒自己。

“你还会忘记。”那个男人痛苦地说。他在另一端说着这话，隔着油腻的空气，就像是色彩失真的相片。

那个男人走过来，没有看着他，盯着某一处——是不是他的丑陋的那一处？

他的丑陋，没有面具可以遮挡。他坠入爱河，不知自己爱上的是什么：一片虚空，一个幻影，还是两片树叶之间阳光的缝隙？

帐篷将他们与千万年前湮灭的星辰相隔，使他在一片废墟中挣扎。只有熊熊的火焰才能摧毁这一切，带来真正的平静。

那个男人，缓缓地，走近他，又离开他，把手放在他肩膀上，带领他去向镜子中的世界。他做好亲吻滚烫的镜面的准备，在铁树的一侧把灵魂倒挂着悬吊。他听见阳光中传来的闷雷声，潺潺的流水，骤雨中的蚊子。

他穿过镜子，站在巨大的阴影中。他看见夜莺从密林深处飞来，拥抱着方才加冕为王的白色玫瑰。睡莲因羞涩而逐渐沉默，夜莺则爱上新任的花之女王。

爱意使它盲目地紧拥白玫瑰，被冰冷无情地刺深深植入胸口，召开死亡，染红玫瑰。

他看着身旁的男人，仍然是翡翠色的眼睛，映出的是一个不幸的男孩。他也看见了男孩；夜莺的悲剧无奈隐去，为阳光添上不受欢迎的灰幕。

男孩放下手中的音乐盒，开始鼓起掌来，踏上彩虹色的桥梁。于是他们渐渐远离镜中，一名美丽的女奴从他们身旁极快地消失，落下泪水，奔入黑暗。

他无比熟悉那黑暗，他从那黑暗中来，又回到那黑暗中去，只因他是黑暗之子。

那男人依然不发一语地站在他身旁，抽走了手，抚摸着镜面。他仍在思考，那会是怎样的温度，还是无法感受到的温和？

他也只是沉默地看着；有一会儿，他觉得那男人在抚摸自己的脸。他睁开眼睛，却不记得自己之前是否紧闭着眼，发现这是事实，可怕的真相。他闭上眼睛，幻想那是镜面，再度睁开发现的确是镜面。

“这里太暗了。”他抱怨着，尝试着开灯，却发现所有的蜡烛都无法点燃。月光正由蓝变红，窗户也缩为极小的一点，弃他而去。他想起自己手中的烛台，发现它已经不见，此刻正躺在华贵的地毯上，成为一罐蜂蜜。

那男人走上前，在他嘴角抹上蜂蜜。

他默默希望蜡烛能够依次点燃，于是它们缓缓亮起，但发出的光度令他心寒。仅仅是一瞬间，他错乱地熄灭它们，它们也在自身的惊慌中胡乱爆出灯花，发出无声的警告。

他看不见蜡烛滴下油脂，发现灯芯没有减少，即便火焰带来热量，他也并不认为它们在燃烧。

“天快亮了，你又将忘记我。”那男人打破了沉默，翡翠染上了悲哀的颜色。

他反驳，斩钉截铁：“我不会忘记我爱的人。”

“你会，一定会。”他痛苦地摇头，“你每晚都这么说，可没有一次醒来会记得——你爱上了其他人，一个被你称作天使的女孩，一个足可以做你女儿的女孩，一个有着自己深爱的青梅竹马的女孩。”

“但愿我没有同时爱上三个女孩。”他轻松地打趣，完全不相信口述的事实。

“当你醒来，会忘记我们相爱。”那个男人依然面对着他，目光紧盯着他。

“我会忘记我们相爱如初。”他突然就接受了，并且深信不疑，“醒着的时间，我爱上了自以为的天使……”

“天要亮了，你要再次离开我了。”

“我不觉得我现在就能醒。”

“那就再待一会儿吧，因为醒来你又将忘记你许诺的一切。你会当着我的面哭诉着对于她的爱，说着你将为爱情而死去的话。”

“听起来好像真的。”

他还想再继续站一会儿，在这间帐篷中，和那个翡翠色眼睛的男人再待一会儿。他有些害怕，尽管这听上去不像是属于他的情感。但至少在此刻，他害怕醒来。

“我忘记了，你叫什么名字？”

“我已经说过无数遍……”翡翠要离开他了，他像个孩子一样，向前扑去，却落在自己棺材的底板上。

“Daroga……”他不知道是自己想起来的，还是那人告诉他的；他是如此健忘，以至于已经忘记那声音是什么样子，以及那是怎样的翡翠色。

Érik醒来，想到已经离去的Christine，看着无论是否睁开眼睛都无分别的黑暗，再次沉入睡眠。

他一瞬间的理智觉得自己发现了爱情，但随即向他保证了虚假。


End file.
